Surprise for Stella
by Dallasbaby212
Summary: It's Stella's birthday. She thinks Mac forgot. Mac has two gifts for her. I truly suck at summaries.


"Mornin', Mac."

"Hey Stel. Looks like its just paperwork so far."

"Lets' hope it stays that way." She smiled. Her smile seemed different today and he couldn't place why.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" She asked him.

"Nothing just going to sit home and get rid of some of the crap in my basement."

"Did you forget about tonight?"

"No of course I didn't." He stared at her with a confused face. He did know what she was talking about he just wanted to make her believe he didn't. How can he forget it was movie night and her birthday.

"Then what am I talking about?"

"Um... Um... Well it has to be…"

"Movie night! My pick. Come on, Mac I can't believe you forgot."

"I did not forget."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't. What movie did you pick?" He asked, trying to change the subject. She sat down on the chair next to his desk. She looked at him with this evil, little smile.

"Saving Private Ryan."

"Oh come on. Why?"

"I am a huge Tom Hanks fan."

"Chinese good for dinner?" He asked. He knew that he couldn't win an argument with her.

"Sure. 8:00." She said as she walked out of his office.

"Got it."

"Oh and Mac," He looked up from his paperwork. "Don't try to bring another movie that I like so we won't have to watch Saving Private Ryan." Mac just laughed.

As she walked away he realized that he was actually watching her. He shook his head, desperately trying to get the image out of his head. Movie and dinner wasn't unusual for them. They did it twice a month ever since Claire died.

It was 7:00 and Stella was running around her apartment making sure that it was clean. She didn't know why, Mac had been at her place before. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and realized that she was still in her robe and that her hair was still wet from her shower. She didn't want him to think that she was trying to impress him, even though she secretly was.

"I can't think like this. He is my partner and best friend. Not to mention that he forgot my birthday. He probably had a lot to think of. He has a lot work. Why am I talking to myself?" She ran to her room and just stared at her closet.

Mac on the other hand was getting ready to leave. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue, button down shirt. He was about to leave when he realized that he had forgotten her birthday present. All day she had been sulking around, waiting for someone to say something. He told the lab to say happy birthday when he wasn't around. Mac wanted her to think that he had forgotten about it, not like he could. He went to his kitchen counter and grabbed the box.

Stella was wearing a slightly tight pair of jeans and a low-cut, navy tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She opened the door and put on a fake smile.

"Hey you're on time, what a surprise." Stella said as she closed the door behind him. Mac tried to hide his smile.

"Are you okay, Stel."

"Yeah I'm fine. You want a beer?"

"Sure." Stella went to the fridge. Mac took her present out from his coat pocket and sat on the couch. He took his coat off and covered the small box. Stella walked over to him with both beers. "Are you sure you're okay? You were kind of sulking around."

"Okay that's it! You seriously forgot! You never forget anything and the one thing you _do_ forget is this!"

"Stella what are you talking about?" He said as he tried to look completely confused.

"My Birthday! Mac Taylor you forgot my birthday!" His face lit up.

"Than I'm guessing you don't want this." He said holding up the little, blue box.

"Tiffany's!" She screamed as she sat down next to him. She slowly opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet there were already charms on it, a badge, a microscope, an Italian flag, a Greece flag, a pair of handcuffs, the state of New York, the initials S and B, and a star.

"Do you like it?" Mac asked. Stella turned to face him.

"I love it. Mac this is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten. Now I feel horrible for yelling at you."

"I still have one more gift. I really hope you like this one."

"_It's now or never."_ He thought to himself. He leaned in slowly, giving her time to realize what he was doing and giving her time to pull away. She didn't pull away. To his surprise she leaned in closer. Their lips finally touched. Mac put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Stella's heart was racing. She was actually kissing Mac Taylor. They finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I take back what I said before." She said with a smile,

"What's that?"

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten." They both laughed.


End file.
